Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The Odyssey of Flight 33
"The Odyssey of Flight 33" was a The Twilight Zone graphic novel, published by Walker Books. Description from Walker Books: "Transocean Flight 33 departs London bound for New York as scheduled. But a mysterious tailwind sends them far off course, hurtling back and forth through time. Can the crew hitch a ride in hyperspace and get the passengers back to their own time?" Series information The graphic novel series by Walker Books, as part of their young readers line, adapts stories written by The Twilight Zone creator, Rod Serling for the iconic television series. The series began in October, 2008, with the publication of graphic novel treatments of the episodes and . New adaptations for other memorable original stories were released in the spring and summer of 2009. Publication details * Created by Rod Serling * Adapted by Mark Kneece * Illustrated by Robert Grabe * Language: English * Nationality: USA * Product codes: :* TPB: ISBN 0802797199 :* TPB: ISBN 13 9780802797193 :* HC: ISBN 0802797180 :* HC: ISBN 13 9780802797186 * Size: 6-5/8" x 10" Story summary A plane full of passengers encountered the most bizarre sort of disturbance possible—one that unstuck them in time! Response and analysis Critical response School Library Journal commented that the graphic novel succeeded in recreating the sense of impending doom and tension present in the television episode in an illustated form. Despite this, the review also said that without Rod Serling's vocal narration and other evocative sounds from the show, veteran fans may be disappointed, although they suggested the publication as a suitable introduction to new readers unfamiliar with the television version or series."Reviews for Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The Odyssey of Flight 33." Kirkus Reviews, School Library Journal. Retrieved: . Kirkus Reviews praised the graphic novel for its "wonderful building of suspense that then dissolves into sheer weirdness.""Reviews for Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The Odyssey of Flight 33." Kirkus Reviews, Booklist. Retrieved: . Notes and annotations * The story in the graphic novel was based off of the original story written by Rod Serling, famously featured in The Twilight Zone TV series episode of the same name. * The graphic novel was adapted directly from the original uncut script for the television episode and does feature a few differences. For instance, in the novel we learn more about the passengers aboard the troubled flight. The passenger list included a parachute performance artist, a chatty elderly woman, and a troubled young man recently discharged from the US Air Force. Also, their date of origin is given as 1973 rather than the air the episode aired, 1961. See also * , the original story as aired in the episode from the original TV series Notes and references Notes References * Walker Books. "Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The Odyssey of Flight 33." Walker Young Readers. Retrieved: . External links * Rod Serling's The Twilight Zone: The Odyssey of Flight 33 at Walker Books Category:Walker Books releases